how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Something New
Recap Future Ted tells his kids in the spring of 2013, he was finishing renovating his house, Barney and Robin were practicing their first dance, and Marshall and Lily were finishing packing for Rome. While packing, Lily gets a call from Judy. Lily tells Judy that she is busy packing for Rome, but finds out that Marshall hadn't told about their yearlong move to Rome, and planned on telling her a few months after already living there. Judy demands that they let her see Marvin before they move, and Marshall suggests that she visit them for a week. However, Lily objects, saying that the place will be all packed up. Marshall then suggests that they all go visit her for a week, but Lily says can't go to Minnesota, as she has a job. Finally Marshall suggests that he take Marvin for a week to Minnesota, which Lily reluctantly agrees to. While Marshall and Marvin are in Minnesota, Judy "jokes" that she either won't let them move to Rome or accompany them as well, which starts freaking Lily out. She talks to Marshall about this one the phone, but he assures her that nothing is going to change their plans of moving to Rome. As he hangs up the phone, he gets a call back about his application for a judgeship, telling him that there is an opening for him to be a judge next Tuesday. Marshall asks the man about there being any possibility about him becoming a judge after his trip to Rome, but he is informed that he has to begin next Tuesday. At the bar, Ted informs Lily that the renovation of his house in Westchester is complete. She accompanies him to see the house, and is amazed. She talks about how Ted's future kids will enjoy their time in the house, but then sees a "For Sale" sign. She asks Ted about it, and he tells her that he is soon moving to Chicago. He tells her that he has looked everywhere in New York for the love of his life and has failed, and that maybe she is in Chicago. Lily tries to convince him that the love of his life is somewhere in New York. When she asks him when he is leaving, he tells her that it's the day after the wedding. Lily then realizes that he moving to Chicago to get away from Robin after she gets married to Barney. Lily asks if something happened between him and Robin lately, he tells her what happened when they were finding the locket that was meant to be Robin's something old. He says that he would do anything to get that locket to make Robin happy. Lily then tells him that she knows where the locket it is. She recounts a story from of not long before his wedding to Stella was supposed to take place Robin was at the bar drunk and laments in front of Lily about Ted marrying Stella and not her, and that she is moving to Japan just to get away from him. In her drunken state, she took Lily to Central Park and dug up the locket. At the apartment, she told Lily that as Ted is not marrying her, she won't be able to use the locket as her something old, and will take it to Japan. Lily then puts the locket in a racecar pencil box sitting on a desk for Robin to safely take it with her. When Lily finishes telling the story, Ted tells her that he has the racecar pencil box and that the locket was with him all along. He joyously says that this will be the best wedding gift to Robin, but Lily cautions him. Meanwhile, after being done with their wedding arrangements, Barney and Robin go to a dinner date at a restaurant. While sitting at the bar (of the restaurant) Barney tells Robin that he booked their table and shows her the cigars he bought, which were the first cigars they ever smoked together, which Robin is really touched by. As they are looking at the cigars, a couple sitting next to them asks them to put the them away. They tell the couple that they are not going to smoke them, but the couple complains of the smell. When Barney puts the cigars in the bag, they ask him to put the bag away as well, as the cigars are unappetizing to look at. This annoys Barney and Robin a lot and they declare the couple as their arch enemy. When the couple take Barney and Robin's table and they get a table by the kitchen door, which hits Barney in the back multiple decides, this proves to be the last straw for them and they decide to break up the obnoxious couple. Robin decides to pull the "ring in the champagne glass" to break the couple up, which apparently does the job. When the girl sees the rings and gets excited, the guy says that he is not ready to commit, which leads to a big fight. Outside the restaurant, Barney and Robin celebrate breaking the couple up by smoking they cigars the brought. The obnoxious couple then walks up to them and tells them that instead of breaking up, they actually got engaged. Barney and Robin congratulate them and are amazed at what their actions did. On Friday at 10 AM, 56 hours before the wedding, everyone heads to Farhampton for the reception. Ted is standing in his empty apartment. He takes the wrapped up the locket and puts in his bag. As he goes out the door he looks at his apartment. Before leaving, Lily calls Marshall (who is about to board a flight back), excited that they will be in Rome next week. As he hangs up, his brother Marcus asks him why hasn't told Lily yet, and Marshall says that it is face to face news. Marcus then addresses Marshall as "Your Honor", implying that Marshall has taken the offer to be a judge. Lily then leaves together with Ted. Barney and Robin leave with Ranjit as their Limo driver. Lily asks Ted when he will be leaving, and he says that he will leave early in the morning of the day after the wedding and he will take a train to the city in the night after the wedding. The Mother is then seen walking towards the ticketing booth at a train station, carrying her yellow umbrella and her bass guitar. As she asks for a ticket to Farhampton, her face is seen for the first time by the audience. Continuity *Ted first bought his house in , and although the gang initially demolishes it, Ted later started fixing it, as shown in . *An engagement ring in champagne was used before to try to break up Robin and Barney in , and previously broke up Robin and Ted in . *A flashforward to Marshall applying for a judgeship was seen in . It is understood that that flashforward took place sometime between and this episode. *Lily previously used "where's the poop" in . *Robin's locket was found when Ted was about to marry Stella, and Robin was moving to Japan. This occurred soon before the events in . *The Mother is holding the Jacket and is wearing the same purple dress as seen in the . *Ted and the Mother's kids look similar to their parents, Ted's son has similar hair and appearance to Ted, and their daughter has the Mother's brunette hair and brown eyes. *This marks the first appearance of The Mother's actual identity, (Face, etc) up to this point we've only seen various body parts along with her symbolic Yellow Umbrella and the guitar case. *When Lily asks how Ted is getting home from the Wedding, he tells her that he's "Probably going to take the train" this alludes to the fact he meets The Mother at Farhampton. Gallery Something New 1.jpg Something New 2.jpg Something New 3.jpg Something New 4.jpg Something New 5.jpg Something New 6.jpg Something New 7.png Legenmarried.jpg|Legenmarried himym_050813a_thumb_640x360.jpg himym_clip_050813b_thumb_640x360.jpg 1259281.jpg How.I.Met.Your.Mother.S08E24.jpg The Mother, revealed..png Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *If the wedding really were 56 hours from Friday at 10:00 am, it would make the wedding at 6:00 pm on Sunday, although it has been established that they get married on Saturday, 25 May. Ted also mentions that he leaves for Chicago on Monday morning. *Lily refers to Marvin as an infant, but he should be a year old by now. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall mentions from the and the animatronic Abraham Lincoln in at Disney World. *Robin says that her gandmother put the locket up her ass during WWII, This is a reference from the movie "Pulp Fiction" were Capitain Koons gives little Butch a golden watch that he kept up his ass during the war so the ennemies wouldn't confiscate it Music * - Other Notes *This is the first episode where we see The Mother's face and hear her speak. *In the credits, the Mother is listed as "The girl with the yellow umbrella". *All the extras from the scene with the mother are staff from How I Met Your Mother. http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/05/13/how-i-met-your-mother-cristin-milioti/ Guests * - Krirstin * - Calvin *Marshall Manesh - Ranjit *Ned Rolsma - Marcus Eriksen *Joe Nieves - Carl *Suzie Plakson - Judy Eriksen * - Rand *Cherub Moore - Hostess *Cristin Milioti - The Mother (The girl with the yellow umbrella) Podcast Reception Max Nicholson of gave the episode a 7.5 out of 10, stating that although the scene with the mother was a nice little tease, the rest of the episode was "kinda boring". He did not like the Robin and Barney storyline, saying that it was "perhaps the most stagnant C story ever with Robin and Barney" and was not worth cramming into the season finale. However, he did praise Casey Wilson and Keegan-Michael Key's performance as their archenemies. He also find it hard to feel bad about how Ted feels about the wedding, as we already know "that he's about to meet the presumed love of his life", and therefore the Chicago bit was not hard hitting. He did like the locket storyline and the judgeship storyline, saying that it was the only notable shakeup this week. Despite all the downfalls of the episode, he stated that the episode was "worth the watch, definitely", mostly due to the mother reveal. http://http://ign.com/articles/2013/05/14/how-i-met-your-mother-something-new-review Angel Cohn of gave the episode a B, saying that he sort of liked the episode because of the mother reveal, Casey Wilson and (finally) a Marshall storyline. Most importantly, however, because it was "the season finale and now he don't have to think about How I Met Your Mother at all for a few months". http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/something-new-1.php References External Links * * * uk:Something New Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes